When Fang Came Back
by BandGeek321
Summary: This is supposed to be before the book "Angel" came out xD... But yeaah. Hope you enjoy!
1. Fang

I opened my eyes, the cold floor waking me up. I had rolled off my bed, hitting the side of my wing. I heard a grunt of pain and registered it had came out of my own mouth. I looked down at my feathers that had torn off when I fell.

Good job Max, those feathers help you fly.

Oh shut up Voice! I don't need you telling me how to fly!

You wouldn't be where you are without me.

"I know what I'm doing, now go away." Sadly I said that last bit out loud.

"Wow. Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed..." A voice that wasn't coming from my head said.

It took me a minute to realize I was still on the ground. It took me even longer to recognize who the voice was coming from. I hadn't heard his voice in so long, not since... I felt a tug of pain in my heart. Worse then any pain I'd ever felt.

I bolted up, shoving him against the wall. His black hair flying forward as he hit the wall with a loud thud.

"That's not the 'hello' I was expecting," He heaved out as I pushed my arm against his neck pinning him against the wall.

"Yeah well I didn't get the 'good bye' I was expecting," I snarled, my eyes filling with tears that I didn't let him see.

"You don't understand-"

"I understand plenty well. You left me. And with a pretty lame excuse."

"Yeah that's the part you don't understand."

"Then explain," I snarled through my teeth releasing his neck from my arm.

"I did leave, but it wasn't my option."

"Really? And whose was it?"

"Jeb's."

"What?"

"Um... Well I'm not quite sure what happened. Just hearing Jeb's voice and him saying, 'He's distracting Max and keeping her away from Dylan. Then we will convince Dylan to move in faster. They need to reproduce before the time comes.' Then I woke up some where in California..."

"Uh-huh suuure and how'd you know it was California?"

"A newspaper."

"How'd you eat?"

"I've been without your help before, Max."

"I don't know how to trust you anymore Fang, you really hur-"

He cut me off and pressed his lips against mine. Something I had missed about him for so long. I don't trust I must've been the most appealing thing to run into considering I had been so upset about him leaving I had myself hidden in my room for a week. I didn't come out for anything, not food, not bathing, not brushing my teeth, nothing. He didn't seem to care though and I really didn't either.

There was a knock on the door and it immediately opened, I could hear mumbling and then he spoke louder.

"Hey Max, it's me, Iggy. How're you feeling after Fang left? I know you're been really broken up about it and-" Fang broke his speech, and pulled away from me, then snorted.

"Fang?!" He looked shocked, then angry, he looked almost like he thought it was my fault.

"Fang do you know what you've done? Not only have you upset Max but you've upset the entire Flock. I don't know what you were thinking but it was just-" Fang cut him off again (He's really good at that, huh?).

"I didn't mean to."

"FLOCK MEETING!" I yelled, getting everyone's attention.

I watched as the kids ran in. Gazzy, face turning shocked. Nudge, happy. Angel, annoyed, and Dylan, angry. As he explained they became happier and more confused. Except Dylan who sulked in the corner of my room.

I smiled and looked over at him, he leaned down and kissed me. The kids were all gone by the end of it and then there was Dylan who sighed and walked out of the room.

By the time I heard the door slam we were fully making out so we didn't notice when Angel came in and walked over to me and pulled on my pant leg.

I jumped, hitting my head into Fang who reacted with backing up and falling over the bed, slamming into the window, which broke.

"Great." I said stretching out the "a".

"Sorry, I just wanted to know when dinner was..."

"Um... Ask Iggy." I was completely blushing.

"Oh, and Dylan wants to talk to you."

"Of course..."

I walked over to Dylan, who stood on the porch sinking over the side of the rail.

"I know we were made for each other, and you know I want you more then anything in the world. But I know you want Fang..."

"And?"

"And I guess I'll just leave you guys alone," He had a backpack by his feet, and he picked it up and looked over at the mountains in the distance. He looked at me and outstretched his wings he began to fly away.

I was in shock and didn't know what to think, so I flew after him.

"Dylan! Stop! Wait! Dylan!" I called.

He stopped in a cove on a beach, turned around and looked at me as he landed and sighed.

"Please, I need this."

"To leave me? No you don't."

"I need to. I can't get between you and Fang."

"I can't let you leave because I... Because I..."

"You what?"

My wings curled in and I jumped forward slamming my lips into his. We stood there for moments both in a daze. I slowly opened my eyes and noticed he looked very happy. Then his eyes jumped open and he pulled away.

"No! No! You just got Fang back. You can't do this to him. Or yourself."

He flew off and didn't even look back.


	2. The Voice

I stared blankly at him as he disappeared into the sky.

What. Have. I. Done?

I didn't like Dylan like that.

Hes a jerk. Right?

Or is he?

I just. I didn't have control. I didn't do it on purpose. I felt almost forced. I didn't do it. I couldn't have. I love Fang. I know that. I didn't do it and I know it.

_Of course you didn't do it Max._

Wha-? Umm Voice then who did...

_That doesn't matter right now_

"You did it didn't you?!" I shouted into the emptiness of the cave.

_Yes. But only because you belong with him, Max. You and Dylan were MADE for each other._

"NO! NO! Get out of my head! GET OUT OF MY LIFE! I HATE YOU!" I began to shake after the last words and held myself staring at the floor. The waves of the beach next to the cove strongly hitting it as the clouds blew past. It was a beautiful day to be feeling so hateful.

_Max, you don't understand. I don't mean to hurt you. I love you, Max. You're my beautiful daughter._

"JEB?! Jeb?! How could you?! I can't BELIEVE you! You-you- You will never be a father to me!" I yelled and flew up and out of the cove and into the house.

I knew there was not escaping what was in my mind, but prayed he'd leave me alone.

I burst into my mom's house loudly and slammed the door.

"Your ex husband is a real-" I began.

"Did you notice the EX in front of that? I think I know." She gave me a "Tell me what happened" look and I responded with a "No." look which made her huff and go into the kitchen to cook.

Fang walked towards me and gave me a hug, looking at me he saw the pain in my eyes. He couldn't know... Right?

I had to tell him.

I grabbed him by his sleeve and dragged him to the porch. I sniffed softly and thought about the possibility of coming down with something. Very slim.

"What is it?" He asked, reaching for my hand, which I swiftly stuck in my pocket shaking my head.

"You're going to hate me..." I mumbled pushing myself to where I was sitting on the balcony of the porch. I sprawled out my wings, ready to fly before I began crying in front of him.

"Nothing could make me hate you," He said smiling. He tilted my head up to where I was looking at him. Even with me sitting on the balcony he was still taller then me.

"This could."

"What is it?" He asked drawn in through curiosity.

"I... I..."

"You what?" He said, almost sexily.

"Dylan and I kissed..."

"_YOU WHAT?!_" He reacted just the way I expected. Exploding and angry.

"It wasn't my fault!"

"Yes you guys just kissed and you weren't there at all! How long was it?" He asked, glaring.

"A minute maybe three..." I muttered.

"THREE?! Oh, that just makes it all better!"

"I didn't do it, okay? It was all the Voice!" This had him intrigued.

"What do you mean, the Voice?"

"The Voice, or Jeb, or whatever, who ever it is, took over! It made me!" I broke down and began crying, I started shaking and stretched out my wings and began to fly, trying to get away from his anger.

"Jeb?!" He yelled chasing after me as I flew in the clouds.

"He did it! He's the Voice!" I screamed.

It all made sense now. The kidnapping, the Voice, and the kiss. All Jeb. All him.

"So where's Dylan?" Fang asked eyeing me.

"OH NO! He ran away! He left!"

"We need to find him! He might tell some Erasers or something where we are!" Fang mocked jokingly. I lowered my eyebrows. I could so drop kick him right now. But I'm focused on Dylan. We need to find Dylan.


	3. Iggy Now apparently Doctor Phil

I flew faster then I ever had. I spotted Dylan pretty far ahead and caught up to him. Screaming the whole scenario at him as I flew faster. Finally as I reached the end of it I caught up to him. He looked over at me, when I expected a smile, he gave me a glare.

"Don't lie to Fang or me." He said softly.

"Wha- I'm not lying!"

"What even is this so called 'Voice'?!" He growled.

"Okay... You don't understand because you haven't been with us long enou-"

"I haven't- I was just recently made! I can't automatically know _everything_ about you!"

"Dylan, you need to calm down!" Fang said, coming out of no where.

"She cheated on you and that's all you can say!" Dylan's words were rough.

"She said it to me as soon as she could! She didn't cheat on-"

"She lied! And she probably felt guilty so she told you! She likes me now!"

I don't know what kind of look crossed my face, but apparently it must've given Fang a thought that what Dylan said was true. Fang's face looked hurt and Dylan's angry. I could've died right there.

"That's not true!" I argued.

"I- I don't know anymore, Max." Fang said.

"Really? You trust him now?! More than you trust me?! Your girlfriend! Your _best friend_!" I was hurt, I could barely breathe past the lump swelling in my throat.

"Max I-"

"NO! Just leave me alone!" I screamed. I didn't mean to. I didn't mean to leave afterward. I didn't mean to run. I didn't mean to do anything. But I couldn't let them see me cry, because it was their fault. I spent so much time making sure my enemies never saw me cry, but the really sad part is they felt like my enemies.

"Max I don't want to-"

"SHUT UP! GO AWAY!" I screamed and flew as fast as I could. I got as far as I could away and watched them disappear. I got to maybe 140 miles per hour and then began to cry. And by cry I mean scream. And by scream I mean thrash around and make loud noises about how much I hate boys.

It was bad. I'll admit I sounded like I went through a bad break up. Well I did. Okay, so I had a good reaction. But I had an even worse reaction when I landed in the woods and passed out, and woke up to the face of Iggy.

"Iggy?!" I awoke, voice hoarse and pain to breathe.

"Hey Max... I thought you'd be around here some where." He muttered.

"Iggy how'd you find me?"

"Oh, you know... Strawberry-blonde-blind-bird-kid instincts."

I couldn't take it. I began to think about last evening. And I felt like a loser... Cause I started bawling. Finally out of pure hatred of being a pure sissy I wrapped my wings around me and just glared at them.

_Nothing. Nothing in my life would have ever gone wrong if I hadn't gotten these._ I thought to myself.

I screamed unhappily and began ripping out some of my feathers. Cutting wrists bird-kid style. Yeah, its a low point of my life. I searched my wings for my prettiest feather. I found it. It was perfectly red and it was deep in. I tore with all my might but something was stopping me before I could move my hand. I grunted, trying to pull my hand away.

"Max. Stop. Now." Iggy had both my hands behind my back but softly rested them beneath my wings.

"I-I can't. I can't d-do it anymore. Th-they h-h-hate me. And I d-don't know why..." I shivered into Iggy's shoulder.

"They don't hate you, idiot. They're worried. Dylan and Fang are just as bad as you. You're all idiots."

"Th-they are." I looked up at him.

"Y-yeahh..." Iggy said, avoiding my eyes, of course he is blind but this had a more certain avoid-Max-or-she'll-know vibe. I knew he was lying.

"I'm not going back." I muttered as I drew my knees up to my chest.

"I-We need you, Max. The Flock needs you."

"I don't know..."

"Max, it was rough enough seeing you after he ran away, I know it'll be rougher seeing him ever day after you two broke up and he's right in front of you all the time. But still. You have to understand its not always about you. Sometimes we need you more then you need yourself. And that's what you need to know."


	4. What The Hell?

I walked into the room. The entire flock was staring at me. I briefly looked up at them then walked past into the kitchen. I pulled out a cookbook and Iggy looked over at me as if to protest but I held up my hand. I looked at the ingredients and the entire flock watched. Angel had a surprise look on her face, Gazzy looked like I was making a bomb, Nudge had a fire extinguisher in hand, Iggy was pouting, and Dylan and Fang looked scared like I was going to poison it. I might just.

I threw the ingredients together very very carefully following directions. I had to make sure it tasted absolutely perfect. I reread and reread each label on each container and reread and reread the ingredients list. I was almost shaking. I cooked the way I watched Iggy cook just to show off a bit. Iggy walked over and asked if he could help. I finished putting it in the oven and set the timer. Then I flipped through a couple pages and pointed to something. He began cutting while I threw the things he cooked into a frying pan. It sprung to the perfect sound of sizzling. I almost ate it right out of the pan. I left the stirring to Iggy and turned the corner to my room.

Now I had to put on something nice.

I threw together an outfit that I knew Ella and Nudge would kill me if they knew I owned it but never wore. **(A/N: If you'd like to see the outfit there is a link on my page :D)**

****I walk out my door and was shocked to see my sister-she had been staying with us recently because Mom and her got in a fight- and Nudge standing outside my door.

"She has good taste," Ella admitted.

"But her hairs _mess_!" Nudge pointed out.

"Oh no!" I said, it being the first thing I'd said to anyone in 4 hours. They spun me around and dragged me into the bathroom. Me being in heels you can tell that wasn't easy for me.

"No! No! No! No! No!" I screamed as my heels dragged against the wood.

"Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes!" Ella cheered. She sat me in a chair in a bathroom and locked the door. They began doing... Who _knows _what to my hair. And frankly, I was worried. For my health, and when they're done with me, theirs.

"These heels are sharp." I nodded at them, Ella immediately yanked my head back though with a hairbrush trying to get a knot out of my long hair.

"So?" Nudge asked.

"So, these'll be my new weapons, against Erasers, Mad Scientists, and _you two_." I growled out the last two words and I'll admit. They looked kind of afraid. But it still didn't stop them.

When they were done my hair was in magnificent curls. And I loved it.

"Okay. You two win. I like it."

"So you'll let us do this more often?" Nudge asked.

Ella and I looked at each other and busted out laughing like that was the best joke Nudge had ever told. It probably was.

We walked out of the bathroom and I walked into the kitchen. I could tell everyone was looking at me. Iggy looked over. He was blind, but he could feel it in the air.

"Do you look totally hot or something?" Iggy asked.

Ella leaned over and whispered something in Angel's ear and all I heard was "Show him." I was scared.

Angel walked over to Iggy and said, "Hey Iggy don't block me out." She must've showed him a picture of how I looked because he dropped his spatula.

"She brushed her _hair_?" Iggy said, clearly shocked.

Gazzy ran over to the food I cooked that Iggy must have pulled out of the oven. He took a bite.

"And she cooked _properly_?" Gazzy said, clearly shocked.

"I think we all know whats going on here." Iggy stated as if he was the president.

"This is an impostor. Obviously this is not Max but really is..." Gazzy continued for him.

"MAYA!" Iggy yelled out pointing his freshly cleaned spatula at me.

"I walked home with you Iggy." I said looking over at him.

"It talks!" Fang said, angrily. Everyone in the room shot him a glare.

"Okay so its not Maya... But whats wrong with you?" Gazzy said.

"So I'm acting different. Sue me!" I said.

Of course no one knew that I was trying to do this to make Dylan and Fang mad, or jealous, or all of the above. One person knew though. One person who had paid closer attention, didn't joke around but knew me well enough to understand. Ella knew. And Ella was going to make damn well sure that it made them all of the above. And I had to find that out the hard way later that night.

* * *

**Yeah. I can explain... No I can't. Hope you liked :DD**


	5. Ella Made Damn Well Sure

Late that night I stripped off my clothes just into my bra and underwear

Hey, say what you want, but my room gets the hottest and I DIE when I'm hot. Seriously, if I were to wear even capris, and not even the fluffy kind, but the airy kind, and an eraser broke in my room, I'd be kidnapped. I wouldn't even fight back. I would be dead if I fought back! And don't even say that's over exaggeration or I will lock you in there for a week. I didn't plan on coming out of my room before I threw on pants anyway!

I lied down and began to drift off when the smoke alarm in my room went off. Thinking the battery just needed changing I drifted back off to sleep. Of course the only person it would wake though would be Fang, who came running into my room. My room.

I didn't notice him until he spoke up.

"Are you alright?" He asked, searching my room, apparently is eyes hadn't adjusted. He flipped on my light.

I woke up immediately and flung a pillow at his face, but not before he got a clear view of me in barely anything.

"Out!"

"But there's a fire." He said pointing to the corner, which I hadn't noticed beforehand but _was _on fire.

"Holy shit!" I yelled jumping to my bed looking for the fire extinguisher.

Fang grabbed the one from the hallway and shot it at the fire.

"Thanks..." I muttered.

Fang wasn't looking at where the fire _was_ but instead he was eyeing me as if I showed up in my underwear... Crap.

I watched as his eyes lingered and I finally interrupted.

"Yeah that's enough staring.." I muttered. Right as I said it he leaned in to kiss me.

My hand flung out and smacked him straight in the forehead.

"No." I said without thinking.

"W-Why?" He asked.

"Y-You... You acted like you didn't trust me anymore and... That hurt..."

With that I jumped out my window and flew away.

Yeah. Seemed like a good idea... But then I realized it was winter. And I was outside in my underwear.

I had no other choice but to fly back. I landed in the only window I'd be comfortable to be in only in my underwear. Iggy's.

"M-Max?" He said groggily.

"Yeah..." I muttered, sitting down on the bench at the end of his bed.

"Something wrong?" He asked.

"Well for one I have no clothes..." I said looking at my bare feet.

Iggy leaned over to his dresser and tossed me some clothes. Girl clothes.

"Reason for having these?" I asked.

"The was they're made is good for bombs. Don't judge." He said looking at me with his eyebrows furrowed.

"Okaaay..." I said, not actually believing that. I threw them on and looked at him sideways.

"Why couldn't you go get your clothes?" Iggy asked.

"Cause Fang was in my room."

"Wait you and Fang were-" He asked then wiggled his eyebrows.

"Hell no!" I screamed, "He came in cause my alarm went off and I was in my underwear and then he tried to kiss me and I flew away then realized I was basically naked, sooo here I am..." I explained.

"Oh... Well thats not as interesting as you ditching him when he was in the middle of undres-"

"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!" I said.

"I'll be back in a minute..." Iggy said, hoisting himself up grunting, and walking out the door. As soon as it shut it opened. It was Ella.

"Sooo, what happened with you and Fang?" She said all Teen-Gossip-Host.

"Wh- How'd you know about that?!" I whisper-screamed.

"I confess it was me!" She said.

"You...?"

"I put a little smoke bomb in your room and I also turned up the thermostat so you'd get hot."

"Ella." I said sharply.

"Yeaahh?" She said backing up into the door.

"I'm going to strangle you."

"Three second head start?" She asked smiling.

"One," I said then chased after her.

"What happened to two and three?!" She cried running away.


End file.
